


Running from your problems aren't always a bad thing

by Retardedpatato



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BAMF Tony Stark, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Genius Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Mechanic Tony Stark, Multi, Running Away, Secret Identity, Substance Abuse, Teenagers, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, but thats why we read, domestic abuse, fail, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retardedpatato/pseuds/Retardedpatato
Summary: Tony Stark left his life of luxury and abuse behind, then he started anew. In Pennsylvania, 'cause no one ever checks Pennsylvania. He enrolls into Shield high. Yay.And he finds love along the way.And a family too.(and no it's not only a love story, really romance isn't even the main part. Mostly friends and shit, but also mostly just me torturing Tony but don't worry with sprinkles too. A shit ton a sprinkles)





	1. Good Bye Los Angeles and Hello Pennsylvania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I rewrote this, I rewrote it again. But until Tony leaves the diner. So the first set of "===". Kay. Wow I'm a shit writer. Okay.

Tony had burnt anything that could identify him, but not without having an already forged identity. Tony had considered the hardships that came with leaving home, and becoming a runaway. He’d be an adult soon anyways, so it wouldn’t be too hard to get around. He wasn’t a teenage genius for nothing, after dying his hair from brown to black and putting on sweatpants and a T-shirt, something Tony Stark wouldn’t be caught dead in, he picked up the bag he set aside for when the day would come to leave and then he left. 

It was his last beating that finally made the genius solid on his decision, he was still fresh from recovering. To really put it in perspective Tony was this close to crossing the line into joining Satan down in hell. If it wasn’t for Jarvis he’d definitely already be there scorning the rest of the world. Nevertheless he was still alive and- well he’d say kicking but honestly if he had then Howard might have actually killed him, so no not kicking. The timing though couldn’t be any better so Tony was in luck. He’d planned this before, many times actually. The thought had always been comforting. The thrill of finally going through with it was scary- terrifying really but it was just a bit endearing as well. 

Summer vacation was ending in 2 weeks and then it was back to boarding school, or well more consensual bodily harm, note; drugs, sex, and alcohol. It was weird actually, if he wasn’t getting beat or cut up by his parents then he was fucking himself over anyways. Note, he was in control. Therefore to Tony, at least it was fine. This simple realization wasn’t going to make him stop. 

His first step to leaving was he had to convince his mother to send him back to boarding school early. In the end she let him go but not without little knife play first, and no it wasn’t as sexy as it sounded. She started off by saying that she’d miss her Bambino and then left a couple marks telling him it was a reminder of his mother’s love. Tony knew she loved him, she just expressed it differently, yea. Differently that’s all. He smiled along, and gave into her like she wanted then he was off. 

Jarvis had dropped him off at at the rich kids boarding school he attended, well aware of where Tony was really going. And after offering his young master a hug and some extra cash, he smiled solemnly and sent his Master Anthony on his way. It was for the best, truly it was. Jarvis would miss the young master, it was one of his only reasons for staying with the Stark family after his wife Ana died. Tony would miss Jarvis too, only Jarvis. It was all he’d really miss and maybe his mother too. Just maybe. 

He’d already got his name out of his school's database, as well as every other database that might let someone know of where he was going. He’d send his father a ransom note in couple of days, and everyone would think he got kidnapped again, not anything new. Just this time, he wouldn’t be coming back.His father didn’t pay anyways. He wasn’t completely recognizable anymore too, he made sure to stay out of the papers for the last 7 years or so. He changed the most these past years too, going through puberty and shit. The last picture the press really had of him was when he was 10, and still trying to impress his father. Make him proud, he learnt soon after that he would never be proud. 

The greyhound was utterly disgusting to Tony but he dealt with it, Tony headed for Pennsylvania. Only because no one ever checks Pennsylvania. He’d taken the first bus to god knows where and now was on a train, which all he knew about was going to take him somewhere in Pennsylvania. 

He rode the train to the end of the line, and got off. It had been 2 days since he left home. He was tired and hungry. After taking another bus, he ended up in the middle of a small town that was just outside the city, it was all just luck really. 

Walking for another 15 mins, he stopped at a quiet looking diner. It had a low roof and there was a little bell atop the door that jingled when he entered. Taking a seat at one of the tables by the window, he set his duffel down and rubbed his eyes. His head was in his hands, and resting his elbows on the table he didn’t notice the blonde waiter come up to him. This was his first break in two days, he cut himself the slack. 

“Ehm. Uh. Sir?” Tony heard low voice, looking up he saw one of the most gorgeous men he’d ever seen. Also a bit glad he didn’t get recognized. God bless Pennsylvania. 

“Yes?” Tony looked at the blonde finally responding, blue eyes staring back just as flabbergasted. Cute, Tony smirked to himself. 

“Your order.” The waiter, clarified. Coughing a bit. 

“...Oh. Right!” Tony got a bit red at not realizing. “Just a coffee, thanks handsome” He then added. The waiter nodded and left but not without turning red at the ears, Tony watched the blonde return to an equally handsome brunette whom was at the counter. Sighing Tony looked around, finally taking in his surroundings. He was in a small town called, Midgard, weird name, he noted. The diner he was in was called Coulson’s, it said it on the small desert menu in the corner by the salt and pepper. After looking around and admiring the tranquility as well as the 2 employees he decided he’d come back, after he settled down though. Turning to the glass window beside him he noticed a mechanic shop across the street. ‘Now Hiring’ it read in the window. Perfect, he’d come back after he found a place to live. 

The waiter came back, coffee in tow. Leaving it in front of now-homeless teen, Tony finally got a good look at the blonde- Steve, according to his nametag. “ Anything else?” Steve asked. 

“No I’m good,” Tony began to say, then remembering he has no idea where he really is, and that the waiter was cute, he stopped him “- wait actually.” The waiter stopped to look back at his customer. 

“Yes?” Steve asked, curious. The teen was cute, and he’d never seen him before. Probably new. 

“I’m kinda new here,” he started, okay so he was new “and I was wondering if you know any places for rent? Someplace cheap and a bit more under the table.” Scratching his head, the smaller of the two asked looking shy. Great going Tony, now he thinks you're a criminal. 

Steve thought about it however distracted remembering a smaller condo near the diner. “There’s a place down this street to the right, this nice lady owns it. It’s an apartment, not much but enough. The owners in- I think 207.”

Tony nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, “Thanks.” With that the new kid left and Steve was left feeling a bit warmer than he initially was. 

Hearing the ding of the door as it closed, he felt Bucky come up behind him and throw an arm around his waist, “you too?” Chuckling they both got back to work but not forgetting the new kid.

=======

Tony found the apartment building Steve was talking about. It was a bit run down but looked good enough. He hoped that the owner wouldn’t question him about his age or anything. Scowling Tony huffed, this place better be under the table. 

Walking in he looked down the hall. There were stairs and an elevator that was coincidently out of order. He walked up the stairs to room 207. Knocking he waited outside. After a minute the door opened, he looked down spotting a 8-ish year old boy, with dirty blonde hair. 

“Hi?” Tony began. 

“Hi?” The kid replied looking at Tony a bit warily. Looking him over again Tony noticed a potato gun? In his hand, weird. Why was this town so weird? 

“Uh, I’m looking for a place to stay, I was told to come here.” Getting straight to the point the boy nodded. Opening the door more he let Tony in, still watching his every move as if Tony was going to come out and strangle the kid, in this town he wouldn’t be surprised if it’s happened before. Like he said, weird. 

A woman's voice called out, “Harley? Who is it?” 

“Someone is looking to stay!” Harley, the kid called back. Gesturing to the kitchen table, then going towards the women. There were a total of 4 seats they were small and wooden. The apartment was small too, Tony sat down, waiting further instruction. The women walked in then, she looked about 35 and the kid was almost identical to her. She was wiping her hands on an apron, her hair was clipped into a sorta bun, she had flour on her cheek too. 

“Hi.” She said, putting out her hand after thoroughly wiping away any excess flour. Standing up he shook it. “I hear you're looking for a place?” She added, wiping away the flour as she retracted her hand. 

“Yea, under the table?” He said. She opened her mouth. 

“Ah.” The women pulled out a chair and sat down. “Okay. Yea. I’m Lily Keener by the way. Call me Lily.” 

“Tony Edwards. Tony’s just fine.” Tony smiled at her, trying to leave his best impression. 

“Okay, there’s a room upstairs. 308, I believe. Perfect for just you.” Sitting down, she continued as she saw him nod his head. “It’ll be $75 a month and heating, water, and no smoking. There’s no air conditioning but it comes with a complete kitchen. So, what do you think?” Tony contemplated that, it was a bit expensive for him. 

“I can’t do $75.” He said instead. But before she could respond he added, “I can do $50 and I’ll fix your elevator whenever it breaks down. And any other appliances.” 

“Can you do that?” Lily asked brow raised. 

“Of course I can.” Lily looked a bit contemplated, so Tony stepped up. 

“How ‘bout you let me sleep for tonight and I’ll fix it in the morning, if it’s not satisfactory I’ll go, no questions asked.” 

Still looking wary she nodded, obviously too kind to throw a kid out, “...Okay.” She finally agreed. Then she gave him the keys and he walked to his new apartment. 

==========

It was small but enough for him. A small kitchen to the left on the entrance, complete with microwave, stove and oven just like Lily said. There was a small living room just in front of it, no real place for a kitchen table or anything. Maybe he would buy a couch, then to the right was a hallway. On the right of the hall was a bathroom, opening the door, there were already shower curtains. Then leading to the end of the short hall was his bedroom he assumed. It was half the size of the living room. Inside was nothing. So Tony dropped his bag, made sure to lock the door and took a shower. The promise of clean clothes and the feeling of warm water washing away the grime on his skin, he relaxed finally. After a 20 minute shower he walked into his bedroom. Laying down on the carpet after using his bag as a pillow, Tony passed out in the summers heat. 

=========

The next morning Tony got to work. Lily giving him the tools he needed. It was fun working on something again, especially after a good 8 hour sleep and shower. 

It took him 2 hours but he finally managed to get the piece of junk working again, he had never fixed an elevator before. Showing Lily was all that was left. She was thoroughly impressed and let him have the apartment. He handed her a $50 bill and made his way to the mechanic shop from earlier. 

It was just as run down as his apartment but he couldn’t complain. It was better than home- no that was never home. Entering the shop, he realized was actually called ‘Parker’s Auto-shop’. 

The door rung, what was up with all the bells anyways. He saw a women sitting by the counter. Walking up to her he smiled. 

“Hello, Hun. What can I help you with?” She smiled back. 

“Um, I was actually looking for a job.” She had a quizzical look on her face. 

“Aren’t you a bit young?” 

“I’m 17, so I can work legally. I’ve been working on cars my whole life so it’s as easy as breathing to me, if you're concerned about my experience.” The woman still looked a bit muzzled. 

“I don’t know dear. You have school, so I asume you would work only evenings? And you haven’t even graduated yet. But we are in need of a new mechanic, every since Ben-” She started to mumble. 

Tony sighed, giving he a pleading expression. “Please. I really need this job. How ‘bout I work for a week and then if you're satisfied you let me stay? Trust me I’m one of the best.” He gave her a half smile. 

“...” She sighed then grudgingly spoke up. “Okay. I’m May Parker, we just really need a mechanic and since you're here now, we’ll be getting real busy for the next couple days.”

Tony nodded. “No problem, I work fast and I need the cash. Can I ask why though?”

“Well, my husband passed on recently so we’ve had no one. Billy, one of our retired mechanic’s came back just till we got a new one and we’re the only mechanics in town. In all honesty we only have 2 men; Dum Dum and Barney.”

“I see, okay. How ‘bout I get to work now?” Tony suggested. 

“Really?” May asked. 

“Sure.” 

“Okay, yea.” 

Then he got to work.

May was very impressed, she hired him on the spot. 

========

Finally Tony went to the local Target. He bought more clothes, and basic necessities. Towels, soap, food, blankets, pillows. He had about a 2 thousand and a couple hundreds left. This would be left for furniture. Carrying the bags on the bus he made it too his apartment and started to unpack his bags. 

========

A week later, he borrowed a car from the shop and bought himself some furniture from Ikea. A mattress and some dishes. Also some tools from Home Depot. Okay mostly a bunch of tools. Who was judging him?

$1500 left.

======== 

Another week passed and he enrolled into Shield High, officially settled in. He forgot about school, but missing a week wouldn’t hold him up.


	2. So this is the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets the gang. And Bruce and Tony bond. Molecularly. Aha, I'm hilarious. Steve and Bucky know what they want too. Thor is like good for y'all. Natasha is supportive and Clint's Clint.

Shield high was small. Like small. Each grade had no more than 50 students. So everyone took the same courses and- you know what it was just weird. But like how small was this goddamn town? But whatever. He was in principal Fury’s office having enrolled a week late. He had forged all the signatures and his ‘parents’ we’re on a ‘vacation’. Fury obviously didn’t believe him but also didn’t say shit to him so it didn’t matter. His past records were accurate but forged again. He didn’t lie about where he was from, LA. Anyways he got his schedule and made his way down the empty halls, yes- he was late, but in all honesty it was Fury’s fault. 

So there he was in knocking on his first period’s door. The school wasn’t as run down as he thought. It was actually quite nice and lunch was separated between grades. His own grade had the least amount of kids too. Less people to recognize him. 

Finally a teacher came to the door, she was pretty and had dark hair. Ms. Hill, Tony remembered from his schedule. “Hi?” Tony began. 

“Hello, Mr. Edwards.” Ms. Hill? Said. 

“Yep.”

“Come in, we’ve been expecting you.” 

Tony raised a brow. “I swear you guys just found out I was coming here this morning.” 

“Word travels fast. Get used to it. Either way introduce yourself.” She went back to sitting on her desk. Tony turned towards the front of the class, there were about 19 kids according to his math skills.

“Uh- .“ A redhead looked up at him. “I’m Tony Edwards. I’m from LA.” Then the dirty blonde next to her. “I moved here 2 weeks ago. We wanted somewhere less crowded and uh that’s it.” God this class was awkward. Then Tony turned his head to the teacher when he noticed someone, 2 someone's really. It was the diner boys. And holy shit did they look good. Were they dating? 

Cutting him out from his internal sprawl Hill spoke up, “Mr. Edwards. Take a seat by Clint.“ Then she sighed as if she noticed his interest. Dammit, she probably did. Fucking Hill and her goddamn intel. God knows how it works. “Raise your hand Clint.” Then she turned to the board, the dirty blonde raised his hand. “I’m not going to update you on what's happening but according to your previous grades I will assume you’ll be fine, if not I expect you to review. Now back to Shakespeare.” Then Tony moved to the back. Hi spot was to the left of Clint and on his other side were the diner boys. Fuck yes. 

“Hey man. I’m Clint. And this here is Natasha.” Clint raised his hand up offering a handshake. Tony shook back. He seemed nice. Tony sat down pulling out his plastic chair. 

“Sup.” Tony sat. “What are we doing?” 

“Shake of the Spear.” Clint sighed. Dramatically putting his head against the desk, which earned him an eye roll from the redhead- Natasha actually. “The same as the last two years. Nothing new.” Tony chuckled silently.

“So Tony, how you liking good ol’ Midgard. Definitely less crowded than LA.” Clint sighed, turning his head to Tony, though still slumped on the desk. His hair was on the verge of growing out, but still relatively short. 

“It’s nice.” Tony sat back, glancing at the redhead. She was looking at him as if he we’re an equation she couldn’t figure out- maybe she recognized him? Oh shit. It had been like 5 seconds since he entered. What the fuck. “Is something wrong?” He finally asked. Trying to distract her. 

“You're the guy from the diner.” Diner? He couldn’t remember her being there, maybe she was in the back?

“Uh. I visited one on my first day here?” He tried clarifying. “I didn’t notice you?” He added.

“It’s nothing.” She turned back to Hill. And then so did he. Another 10 mins passed, when Clint started up again. Though Tony was half asleep. 

“Pssshhhh.” Clint nudged Tony. “Hey, Tony. Wake up.” 

“What.” He blearily opened his eyes, eyeing the teen next to him. 

“Watch this.” Clint took a small paper ball in his hands and Tony’s lip twitched. “See Mr. Buff there, that’s Thor. And see the girl beside him, that’s Jane. His girl but then beside her in Darcy. Jane’s best friend. Now look at Darcy’s earring.” So Tony followed his instructions, and looked at the hoop in Darcy’s ear. “Watch.” 

With that Clint let the ball fly and exceptionally it went through Darcy’s earring. And then Thor stood up, clapping. Both Tony and Clint unaware he was watching. “Another shot made by dear Clinton! We are most amused!” He thundered. What the fuck was this guy? Tony loved him already. Both Clint and Thor. 

Natasha started laughing now, and so did the diner boys. Jane was shushing her boyfriend trying to get him to sit down while Darcy was laughing her ass off. “What is so funny my friends?” Thor looked around confused. 

“Nothing Thor, just listen to Jane.” Natasha told him. The kid in front of Tony, let out a laugh too. Hill just kept teaching ignoring them.

“But Natasha!” 

 

“Thor sit down.” The kid in front of Tony said calmly. So he was used to this. With one word he sat. Looking confusedly at his girlfriend.

Then calm and collected looked back at Tony, “I’m Bruce, by the way.” He had ruffled hair and a sweet smile. Tony smiled back. 

“Tony.” 

“I assume we’ll all be having all our classes together so, welcome. I hope you don’t mind the crazy.” 

“Join us at lunch Tony, you seem cool.” Clint added onto Bruce. Natasha smirked a bit. 

“Sure.” Then Tony heard a voice from his side.

“I’m Bucky.” One diner boy said, Bucky huh.

“Steve. You probably remember us from the diner.” The blonde smiled at Tony. Tony smiled back. 

“I do, and I’m Tony, by the way.” 

And that was the beginning. 

========

It was during second that Tony met a fellow genius. Bruce Fucking Banner. He was a doll. Honest to god. They had Chemistry. He sat next to Bruce since everyone else had a partner, Clint made an offhand remark about how Bruce would leave him in the dust but Tony wasn’t worried. 

Mr. Selvig was asleep, their Chem teacher, apparently that wasn’t unusual. It was then Tony found out Bruce was going to be his science buddy. The class was half asleep, including everyone a part of his future lunch group except Bruce. Bruce had a notebook in front of him, and Tony looked over. It was the same one as from English he noticed. “What’s that?” Tony finally asked. 

“Some notes, I’m working on a formula. I just I don’t know.” Bruce stammered.

“Let me see.” Tony suggested, Bruce looked up into Tony’s brown irises. A brow twitching. 

“You can science?” Bruce said, almost unintelligibly.

“Yes, I do. I’m not too bad.” Tony shrugged. Bruce slid over his notebook. 

“It’s fine if you don’t get it no on-” Bruce began saying slowly when Tony cut him off. Tony’s eyes were wide. 

“Holy mother of fucking shit!!” Tony yelled out. Standing up, he grabbed Bruce’s shoulders. Tony’s chair fell back, startling the rest of the class. Bruce looked a bit frightened by the manic glee in his new friend’s eyes. The diner boys, Clint and Natasha as well as Thor, Jane and Darcy, all whom we’re nearby startled looking at the pair. All of them looking at each other confused. 

“What is it?” Bruce asked finally. Tony smiled large as if waiting. 

“You are a genius!” Tony said, letting go of his shoulders but only to grab his wrist instead. Tony dragged Bruce to the front of the class. Now the whole class watching in silent confusion. Bruce included. 

“What is it Tony?” Bruce finally asked as Tony wiped down the black board. Bruce stood awkwardly at the front of the class with Tony, Slevig still asleep. 

“Watch.“ Tony took up a chalk and began writing out Bruce’s formula. However he didn’t stop. Bruce surprised that Tony had memorized it. 

“You memorized it?” Bruce asked. 

“How could I forget it.” Tony rolled his eyes but kept writing. 

“Wait, Tony.” Bruce finally looked at what Tony was writing. “Holy, Oh my God.” Everyone else just looked at the pair confused, while Tony was writing long and confusing numbers on the board. “Tony.” Bruce dropped his notebook on the ground as Tony made it to the end of the board. 

“So, what do you think?” Tony asked, wiping the chalk on his pants. Looking at Bruce. Bruce just stood there staring in awe at the board. 

“What do I think?” Bruce repeated. Tony nodded. “Tony, I think you're a genius!” This earning a gasp from the class. Bruce ran to Tony hugging the other teen. “Thank you!” Tony smiled hugging the man back. 

“Anytime.” 

At the back of the class, Clint stared slack jawed. “What?” 

“I think Bruce has found a best friend.” Bucky said.

“Mm. Who would have thought. Another genius.” Natasha sighed. 

“I want him.” Steve looked at Bucky. 

“Me too.” Bucky replied. “He’s so cute.” 

“I know.” Steve nodded. Watching the two geniuses banter at the front of the class, forgetting everyone else. 

“Oh my God.” Clint groaned. “You two are so-” 

“Shut up Clint.” 

“But Tash!”

“Let love be love, or don’t expect any love from me.” Natasha said. Thus Clint shut up. 

“Friend Steve and James, we wish you the best in your future courtship!” Thor told them. 

“Thanks buddy.” Steve grinned. 

“Yep.” Bucky agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my writing okay? Nothing's beta read so- yea. Is it moving to fast? Do I have to slow down the love-in? ANSWER ME! 
> 
> Thx for reads. Kudos me. And comments are nice too.


	3. In for a ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch at Coulson's diner, May needs some help on Lola and Tony finds somewhere he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote chapter 1, so go read it.

Tony wasn’t very concerned when it came to his new ‘potential’ friends. They all seemed nice so far but Tony knows never to trust so fast an image of Sunset; one of his ex-girlfriend’s flashed through his head. She was the first person he ever thought he loved but then he found out he was just using him to get his father’s designs, so he dumped her and told everyone she was a good fuck but nothing more. The lunch bell just rang and they we’re packing up from Chem, him and Bruce and gotten started on the formula he completed and Selvig had finally woken up. 

Natasha came up behind Tony as the new kid grabbed his bag. Slowly getting off the adrenaline, and returning to a more relaxed state after his spiel with Bruce. Anyone who could make Bruce was good in her books, and if they were good in her books then they were good in the rest of their books. So she tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around quickly meeting her eyes. She looked at him curiously noting his slight flinch, maybe he was just startled? 

“Tony?” She asked. 

“Yea?” He said eyes flitting around. 

“Join us for lunch?” She said. The rest of the boys at the front of the now empty class. 

“Sure.” His lip twitched up. 

“We’re heading to Coulson’s.” She answered then grabbing him by the arm they followed the boys out to Thor’s van.

======

Tony was in a van, it was weird. Why were vans even things. People should just have limos. Buses still made more sense since parking can get crazy but a van? So cramped and ugh. He sucked it up, squished between his crushes. Yes, he admits it. Crushes. Steve and Bucky on either side of him, the were stuck in the back. Apparently Tony was the smallest so it only made sense. 

“I hate vans.” Tony finally said. Coulson’s was only a 7 or 8 minute drive but he was getting a boner because of the ridiculously handsome males beside him.

“Have you never been in a van before?” Clint looked incredulously at Tony who was behind him. It was a 7 seater, so Clint and Natasha got the two separate seats. Everyone too scared to sit near her and Bruce sat at the front to make sure Thor didn’t crash into anything. No one trusted Thor’s driving but it was his van so he insisted that he wouldn’t want to trouble anyone and it was just so sincere that no one had the heart to say no to him. Then going back to Clint’s question, Tony answered honestly, well almost. 

“No, Clint. I’ve never been in a van before.” Tony said, huffing. 

“Are you serious?” Steve asked. 

“Yes. Why would I lie about this?”

“Because you’ve lived 17 years and have never been in a van, that’s why doll.” Bucky said leaning back against the seat. Tony basically attached to his hip, Tony could feel the taller man’s muscles move as he shifted. Fuck, why were they so hot? 

Natasha gave a snort noticing Tony’s flush of cheeks. He’d literally been here half a day and she knew. Intel, God damn. 

“I don’t know?” Tony said, trying to curl himself up. 

“We have arrived!” Thor called opening up the doors. Slowly piling out, they entered the diner. Natasha and Clint grabbed seats at a rectangular table, then the rest of them followed. Somehow he ended up between the two diner boys, again. But really he wasn’t complaining, his boner had gone down. So he was good. Then a waiter came up to them, Melinda.

“So what do you all want?” She rolled her eyes. 

“Sup Mel?” Clint said. 

“Me and Steve’ll have the regular.” Bucky spoke up. 

“Kay, Nat?” 

“Regulars for Clint and I.” She said. 

“Me too.” Bruce added. 

“I as well!” Thor grinned. Then they all stared at Tony. 

“And you dear?” She said. 

“Coffee. Black. Make that 2 cups actually.” Tony smiled at her. 

“Are you sure that’s it?” She looked at him. 

“Yep.” Then she turned after giving a nod. 

“Tones, you sure?” Clint asked him. 

“Yea. I’m not a big eater.” He shrugged. Waiting for food, they all chattered aimlessly. Tony occasionally throwing in a joke or two. The food finally came and everyone began to eat. Tony already gone through his first cup. He was midway through his second when the bell rang, in the empty diner. They all looked up at the door. It was May Parker, Tony recognized. His boss, should he say hi?

However before he could say anything she ran up to the table of teens. Ignoring the rest of them, she ran up to Tony. Then wrapped her arms around him. Tony looked over her shoulders dumbfounded. What? 

“Uh? May?” He began.

Then she cut him off. “Tony!” 

 

“Yea?” 

“You my dear have the perfectest timing.” She let go of him and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“I do?” He asked. 

“Yes, you do.” She sighed contently. “I had just come for some coffee since we were so stressed out and then look, you my dear are the answer to our prayers.” 

“I am?” 

“Yes you are.” She looked at the rest of the teens, all of them in varying expressions of confusion quite similar to Tony’s own face. “We’ve run into a car and we have no idea what’s wrong with it, it just won’t start up. And we don’t want to disappoint Phil so, could you please come have a look at it?” She looked at Tony pleadingly. 

“Of course, I’d love too.” 

“Oh thank heavens.” She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out. “I’ll give him right back to y’all, okay?” Then the two left. 

Thor looked at his friends amused. “It seems our new friend is a mechanic.” Then he took a bit of his sandwich.   
“He’s into Mechanics.” Bucky repeated. “We’re keeping him.” Bucky said, dead straight to his friends. Amused they all agreed. 

“Let’s finish eating and then go grab him.” Steve said, finishing off his own lunch. 

“Yea.” Bucky sighed happily. 

======

The crew walked across the street to the car garage, May Parker and Dum Dum were watching Tony who was under a car. They could see his sweater thrown on a plastic chair and stood by the other 2 employees. 

“What’s happening?” Clint asked.

“Tony here is finding out what why Lola isn’t working.” Dum Dum replied. They all knew each other being such a small town and all, that they weren’t bothered by each other’s presences. 

Coming out from under the car, Tony had his hair ruffled and grease on his cheek. How he got this messed up, no one knows. Still laying down on the wheely thing, he turned to his tool box. 

“Pass we the wrench.” He said, looking over at Bruce who was standing the closest. Bruce admittedly handing over the tool tony grabbed it quickly but slid back under. After about 10 mins of watching the mechanic run about the car, he finally stood up. “All fixed.” He smirked. “This here is a top of the line car, a real beauty.” 

“All fixed then?” May asked.

“Who do you think you're talking to?” Tony grinned. 

“The best.” She replied. 

“That’s right.” Then Tony grabbed his sweater and threw it over his head. “Okay, let’s go?” He said looking at his friends. 

The rest of his new friends nodded at him and they piled into Thor’s van again. 

“So you're a mechanic?” Steve asked, looking at the smaller male. 

“Yep.” 

“You like cars?” Bucky looked at him. 

“Love ‘em” Tony said, sprawling back a bit. Feeling more relaxed after his run in with Lola. 

“Your so cute.” Bucky grinned. “Don’t you agree Stevie?” 

“Indeed I do Buck.” Steve agreed but before Tony could stammer out a reply Clint cut in. 

“Stop flirting.” 

“Leave ‘em alone Clinton.” Natasha hissed at him. 

“Tash, their being icky.” Clint made a face at his girlfriend. 

“Fine then I won’t flirt with you, ‘cause it’s so icky.” She smirked. 

“NO!” Clint sat up. Bruce and Thor laughed a bit from the front, but Bruce went back to scolding Thor about his driving. 

Natasha looked at her boyfriend, “Then?” She asked him. 

“I’ll leave ‘em to flirting.” Clint slouched. 

Natasha smiled, “Good boy.” Clint stuck out his tongue at the 3 males in the back seat. Tony did the most viable thing and stuck his out too back at Clint. Steve and Bucky both chose that moment to look down at the genius, then they both looked up at each other over the genius’s head. They broke out into giant grins unable to conceal their teeth. Adorable, they thought to each other. And in the seat by Clint, Natasha gave her own smile. 

Tony fit, he was the missing piece and she knew there was a bumpy ride ahead but regardless, the result would be worth it. 

Tony slouched back unaware of the ride he was in for, but there was one thing he was certain of it was that he belonged somewhere for the first time in his life. And it was right here with his new friends.


	4. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **REWROTE CHAP ONE AGAIN**. Yes again. But only till Tony leaves the diner, so till the first "===" . I'm just a shit writer. Thx for reading though.

Tony has been with the crew for a month and a half now. Going into Mid-October he thinks he’s been doing pretty well with them. He’d also learnt a lot about them too, mainly because if he wasn’t working then he was with his new friends and God was it great. Bucky, Steve and himself we’re going placed, hopefully. Bruce was the best science bro EVER. And Clint was so much fun to pull pranks with. Thor kept them together and added an element of innocence and groundwork. While Bucky and Steve held them up with their incredible looking arms. He really fit with them, they liked him for who he was. He loved them all for who they were too, regardless of any baggage they carried, happily he could say none of that baggage had caught up with them and they we’re all doing quite well too. It was actually funny how everyone’s stories we’re so different and how everything happened by chance. It was amazing really. 

Clint apparently lived with his older brother. Clint’s parents we’re just as shitty as Tony’s own so, his brother and him left the night after their parents died and joined a traveling circus. Until his brother became of legal age, and they could settle down. Natasha actually met Clint when he was still on tour. She had just come from Russia, and was visiting the circus since she had never been. It was by chance her and Clint met, Natasha too had been on the run. They both hit it off and promised to see each other, in about a year Clint would be free from the circus. Natasha herself was on the run from some scary Russian Mob or something? She wouldn’t spill but that was fine, Tony was surprised he knew as much as he did. From then on Natasha and Clint went on their ways but Clint didn’t see her again till he settled in Pennsylvania, where out of the blue Natasha just showed up.

It was a weird day as Bruce described it, Clint had apparently saw her walk in all regal and shit and he dropped to his knees at the back of the class. And proceeded to declare his love for her. So then they got together. Natasha laughed about to this day, Clint has never regretted it to this day either. Bruce had pictures. Tony convinced him to send them all to him. 

Now Thor was a weird one, apparently no one knew much about him but just showed up out of the blue. Similar to Natasha, he was from Norway or something. And was essentially royalty? Or at least he says. His brother, Loki, got them thrown into the state's, God knows why. But according to Natasha Loki has somehow become the “drug lord” of the area, and all drug dealers report to him so that’s where Thor and his brother get all their money and essentially survive. Thor has no idea though. So they stay quiet about it, Thor’s just too sweet to let down. Clint used an analogy about a puppy given a bone but then having it taken away ‘cause it was poisoned or something. To sum it up, Thor was just precious and they would protect him at all costs. Finally Jane whom already went to Shield high got together with Thor, with the help of Darcy of course. And here they were now. 

Bruce’s story was a sad one. It came out during a late night at Clint’s and Natasha’s. They lived together with Clint’s brother. Who usually stayed at his girlfriend's house. Bruce’s father had murdered his mother and blamed it on Bruce who got beat until finally his father was arrested. After his father’s arrest Bruce and gone out to a bar, and got into a bar fight a bit drunk. He had anger issues? Tony was surprised to say the least. So Bruce had then woken up in a cell, next to Thor. Who had accidently destroyed property. Thor and Bruce hit it off quick and since Bruce had no one to bail him out and Loki wasn’t going to bail Thor out until morning, his brother was petty like that, Bruce remembered hearing Thor say. So then when morning came Loki bailed ‘em both out, and Bruce had somehow ended up living with Thor and Loki. But God knows where Loki is most of the time. 

Finally, Bucky and Steve. This was the story, Tony had gotten last. Steve and Bucky we’re both best friends from Brooklyn. Steve was frail as a kid, with a bunch of health concerns too. His mother was a work hard nurse who was getting laid off. So they moved to Pennsylvania where healthcare was cheaper and was willing to employ a nurse. Bucky had stayed in Brooklyn but then got ended up in Russia somehow and lost all contact with Steve. Bucky’s own parents had passed as well as Steve’s dad who was in the army. Steve’s mother passed on when he turned 15, just after Steve grew out of being a frail kid and became well, Steve. Bucky went to school there and met Natasha. Weird. Like Tony said, it was weird how they all entwined. Though they never really talked they still saw each other. It was Natasha who prompted Bucky to leave as well, when she stopped showing up to school, he knew she was gone for good. 

Bucky left and ended up in Pennsylvania after extensively searching for Steve. Steve and Bucky shared an apartment and finally got together. A beautiful story Tony thought. 

During that time, the crew had learnt quite a bit about Tony too. He lived alone, loved coffee, and he was ridiculously smart. 

Clint had laughed out loud when they found out Tony came from a rich family. It was all good natured and Tony laughed too. It explained why Tony didn’t get the whole vans thing. Saving gas and stuff, ugh. Carpooling? Who knew, right? 

It was after Tony had learnt all their stories that he told them about his mother and father. They were at Tony’s place, eating and chatting. It was Clint who brought it up. 

=======

“Tones, you never talk about your parents or old friends or anything.” Clint had said casually, which earned him a glare from Natasha. Tony had swallowed his pop, almost choking at Clint’s sudden change of topic. 

Natasha looked at Tony “Tony, you don’t have to answer him”. 

“Well, I don’t mind. I guess.” Tony shrugged. Thor and Bruce looked curious, Bruce trying to hide it. Tony sat between Steve and Bucky. 

Steve looked down at Tony, biting his lip a bit, “Tony, you don’t have to-” Steve and Bucky looked at one another wary. 

“No, I think it might be good to let it off my chest anyways.” Tony looked at them both. Nodding slightly, Bucky slipped an arm around Tony, Steve doing the same. “My mom, is a little messed up.” Tony started. ”Though she hides it well, she used to-” Tony bit his lip, everyone looked anxious. “She used to cut me, as a way of showing her love and stuff.” Tony sighed. “It was messed up, I know but I just. It was nicer than being ignored you know. When she did it, she used this special blade.” Tony looked a bit lost in the memory, his eyes started glazing over. HIs friends looked over at one another. Unsure if they should snap Tony out of it, however Tony continued to speak. “It made me a bit happy that she had something special just for me. She would whisper lullabies and stuff in italian and honestly no matter how messed up it was, it was probably my favourite memory of my parents. It was like she really loved me, and I knew she did. She just showed it differently.”

Tony sighed, closing his eyes. “My dad, he. He wasn’t so loving.” He looked at his friends a bit teary eyed. Natasha too. Clint had an arm around her, while Thor looked solemn, Bruce looked angry but sad, and the two men around him we’re breathing a bit haggard. But Tony continued. “He drank alot.” Tony stopped reliving the bottles and expensive glasses that got thrown at him. “He hated me, I think was ‘cause I was never good enough for him.” Tony bit his lip, he felt the couple around him tighten their arm, till he was almost in their laps. “The day I left, it was while I was recovering. Howa- My father, I almost died after that, and I couldn’t keep waiting around till I was actually dead. And now here I am.” Tony said with a ghost of a smile on his face. “I’m so lucky to have you all.” Tony let the tears fall.

“Hunny, no. We’re lucky to have you. All of us.” Steve said hugging the his shaken friend. Bucky had Tony against his chest as Steve was right against Tony’s side. Natasha crawled up to Tony and wrapped her thin arms around him. Clint behind Tash. Bruce was against Tony’s back and finally Thor stood above them all, wrapping his hands from Tash to Bucky, while simultaneously resting his chin on Tony’s head. The genius was sobbing below them. 

“You are strong, Tony. And so are the rest of our comrades. We will protect you, and I know you us.” Thor said, voice rumbling above them. Tony let out another sob. They stayed like that till everyone felt better.

It was Clint who started it, and it was Clint who ended it. Clint mumbled it from behind Tash, probably to himself, but they all heard it regardless. “We’re your family now. And we love you, idiot.” Tony smiled.


	5. Old Habits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making things official and Trip planning. Tony revels in the past.

It was the beginning of December when Bucky and Steve finally got around to asking Tony out. Officially. Over the past couple months, the 3 of them had had their eyes on each other, and in all honesty we’re basically already married, in the eyes of their friends at least. The three of them we’re aware of their friends’ remarks and comments however until now, they hadn’t given it much thought. Steve recalls Clint being the first one to point it out, _“Oh my God, just get married already”_ He said, Steve had paused at this. He was making at Tony’s house, while the mechanic was at work. Tony had given them all keys to his house and Steve had dragged Clint with him to get started on dinner. Steve had felt for Tony, he knew it was going to a busy day and he deserved some time to relax. Clint, sitting on the couch kept telling Steve he was so whipped as he continued to fret over the various spices into making the perfect dish. 

It took about a month of Steve’s constant fretting and Clint’s comments for it to really sink in. He hadn’t even realized he did it. _He was so whipped._

Bucky had noticed the second he met Tony. He knew that Tony was going to be the final touch to their relationship. Steve and himself we’re constantly checking on each other and really they were both too stubborn and too loving. Though Tony was just as stubborn and just as caring, Bucky knew that Tony would ease up, all the extra tension. Tony would even out all the extra love they held. It would give them someone too mellow out all the extra emotions they carried. There was just something in those intelligent brown eyes that captured his attention. Then when Steve finally figured his side out, he knew it was time. _Yes Steve, I know. I’m just as whipped as you are._ Bucky sighed to himself as he finished baking the pie he made for Tony and Steve. 

Tony, though he was aware he was attracted to the diner boys wasn’t aware of the feelings he had towards them. The last relationship he’d been in was a strange one at that. It was love, or at least it was at the time, they told each other they loved one another and had been dating about 2 years- _but then again, he was usually high when they we’re together and they didn’t really do dates. Unless sex counted? Would it be the same with Steve and Bucky?_ Tony wasn’t sure. He hadn’t ever been good with relationships. He’s had 2 other friends his whole life, but they were barely around, God he missed them. Regardless. He was pretty sure he was in love. For real this time. _For all that it was worth he would do anything for them._

When Steve and Bucky asked Tony out, it wasn’t extravagant. Bucky and Steve had set up a home cooked meal for Tony to come home to and they ate then cuddled while watching a movie. After the movie was over, Bucky cleared his throat and Tony looked at him, opening his ever so sleepy eyes. Looking up at the couple, Tony raised a brow.  
“So, _doll.”_ Bucky started. “You know how we do this thing and stuff.” Tony nodded, looking a bit skeptical at the nervous look on the usually in check facade. “Me and Stevie here, we’re wondering if you’d like-” Bucky gulped. 

“We want to date you Tony.” Steve let out all in one breath. Flushing red. 

“Right, what Stevie said. Like officially and stuff.” Bucky sighed, looking relieved at getting the words out. They both now just stood awkwardly. 

“Um.” Tony began intelligently. 

Stammering Steve cut Tony off, “You don’t need to- uh. Tell us now, or anything. But like- uh-” 

“Yes.” Tony said suddenly, cutting off the both of them.

“What.” They both looked at him wide eyed. 

“Yea- yes. I want to- uh. Date. Or yea.” Tony blushed, oblivious to the excited grins on the couple above him. Well, they were all together now. Officially. It was sweet. The bigger teens leant down next to the genius both of them leaving a kiss on either cheek. It was good. 

=====

They were all at Clint and Tasha’s, when they broke the news. 

“So we’re dating now.” Tony said a bit awkwardly. 

“Pay up Banner.” Natasha laughed. “Rest of you too.” 

“I hate you all.” Bucky yelled from the kitchen.

“What’d I miss?” Steve asked, taking off his shoes. Seeing all his friends in varying states of emotions. 

“Nothing Stevie.” Bucky sighed, holding a spatula and giving them all dead looks. ”It’s nothing.” 

“Kay.” Steve shrugged but gave them all looks of suspicions. Tony was still a blushing mess in the corner. 

=======

It was a week till winter break when they all made plans. 

“What shall we all do for the break?” Bruce asked, texting Betty. They needed to get Bruce to man up and just ask the girl out. Her father was a dick, enough said. 

Thor replied, “Indeed, Jane and Darcy are accompanying Professeur Selvig this winter.” The blonde huffed a bit from his seat. 

“Me and Tash aren’t doing much.” Clint shrugged, settling in closer to his girlfriend. 

“Hey Tones?” Steve chimed in. 

“Mm.” Tony mumbled from his place under Thor’s throw rug, he was snuggled between his two boyfriends. 

“You said you have some money to spend?”

“Mmhm.” Tony mumbled. 

“We could drive up to New York?” 

“We could.” Bruce nodded. ”I haven’t been in a while and it’s only a 4 hour drive.” 

“Yea, I wouldn’t mind.” Natasha agreed.

“I have some cash lying around too, haven’t gotten a chance to use it though.” Clint shrugged. 

“Me as well.” Thor nodded. 

“Same.” Bucky and Steve said. 

“How do we all have cash?” Bruce asked heartily.

“None of us get out much and we all have jobs.” Natasha answered. 

“That’s sad, aren’t we like teenagers? Shouldn’t we be getting hyped and shit. Like spending all our money on drugs and stuff?” Clint huffed out, amused. 

“God no.” Tony said sitting up finally. Rubbing a hand over his face. “Trust me Clint, this is so much better.” Tony sighed. They all let out a bit of a surprised noise. Bruce raising a brow and Clint tilting his chin, all waiting for Tony to continue. Sensing a story to go along with his remark. 

“Let’s just say I had my fair share of that lifestyle and honestly I like the domesticity of this much better. It’s worth it, if anything.” 

They all smiled. “I agree with Tony too.” Steve said, patting down the genius’ hair. 

“So like, have none of you gotten high or anything before? Or like gine to an actual party?” Tony asks, finally really recalling the conversation. 

“Nope.” Bruce shrugs. 

“Neither have I.” Natasha says. 

“Same.” Bucky leans back. “Stevie neither.” 

“I got high once.” Clint smiles a bit. 

“I have been to parties but haven’t indulged in drugs. Though I have drunk my fair share of alcohol.” Thor beams a bit. “And you Tony?” Thor asks. 

“Hunny, I have been high, drunk and God knows what else.” Tony laughs at himself a bit self-depreciative. “But let me tell you, the morning after is always really fucking weird.” 

“Jeez, doll.” Bucky began. “Didn’t take you for the type. You seem all innocent and stuff.” 

“I know.” Steve agreed. 

“Ditto.”

“Yep.” 

“I was a bit out of hand back then.” Tony laughed. Then he laid down again, sighing a bit. Reveling in the drunken nights with his ‘friends’ and ‘boyfriend’. The car crashes and orgies. The days when he had more money than he could spend. When it didn’t matter if he screwed up. When Ty was there to fuck the shit out of him. He recalled the winter breaks they spent at the Plaza hotel. In the fucking penthouse, one of the most expensive places to stay in New York, why they did it- he couldn’t remember being too out of it too care. It was probably like they just could, and then during the day they’d go down 5th with the rest of the guys and just buy-out Armani. God, it was fun while it lasted. No matter how toxic. But now he had something better. A family. 

Tony couldn’t remember what his plans for the holiday we’re this year, for he had passed out while they talked. He wasn’t on anything but old habits die hard. Or else he could’ve said he didn't want to go to visit New York. Not wanting risk seeing his old friends once again. Not wanting a taste of his old life once again. Old habits really do die hard, and Tony would learn so the hard way.


	6. So Where Exactly in New York?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans. A Filler Chapter.

It was the second after the bell rang and Winter break started that Tony became aware of his plans for the next two weeks. As per usual he made his way to Thor’s van. Thor wasn’t there yet, he was saying goodbye to Jane and Darcy. His boyfriends- yes boyfriends. It still amazes him when he tells himself that. Anyways, his boyfriends we’re putting away the gym equipment for Winter break, Bruce was cleaning up the lab for Selvig- honestly the man was a bit fucked in the head. 

Tony had heard rumours about what happened to Selvig. Selvig was actually a genius and still is, that was why Shield hadn’t fired him but at the end of the day, rumours blamed Loki. Thor’s supposed younger druglord brother. God knows, but apparently Loki doused up Selvig and got him addicted to something, Tony vaguely remembers Darcy telling him about. It was an experimental drug Loki had conjured up. He called it the Tessanact- the Tesserac or was it called the Tesseract? Either way, apparently it made you see the wonders of the world or something and Selvig being the genius he is, was better off on the drug then off or so they say.

Actually now that Tony recalls it properly, Clint had almost became an addict when Loki forced it on him even though Clint had only had it once, it took Natasha almost beating the shit out him to put his head back onto his shoulders. 

Maybe he should try that shit out? He did have the whole break to get high at least once and he had been going clean for a long while now, as a reward? Tony stopped his trail of thought at the sight of Clint and Tasha coming towards him hand in hand. Tony then remembered the advice he had given Clint. _It’s not worth it._ It wasn’t. He wouldn't get high, or drunk or make a fool out of himself any longer. God damn, Tony. What would Rhodey say? Or worse, Pepper? 

“Tony?” 

“Hey Tones?” 

“Tony?” Tony suddenly snapped out of his internal sprawl. Snapping his attention to the higher pitched voice. Blinking he looked at Natasha who was looking at him worriedly. “Tony, you okay?” She asked. 

“Fine. Sorry. I just-” looking over he shoulder he spotted the rest of the gang coming. ”I’m good.”  
He stammered out at last. Still a bit wary, Natasha took a step back. Helping Tony up from the ground where he sat cross legged.

“My friends!” Thor called from across the now empty parking lot. “I look forward to the trip. I have packed the van with essentials!” 

“Nice Thor!” Clint called back. “What we got?” 

“Popped Tarts! And many other flavoured snacks. I recall the dunking of roos!” Thor smiled at the archer. “The roos are most delightful, friend Clint!” 

“The dunking of the roos.” Clint deadpanned.  
“What are those?” Tony asked from behind them. They all began piling into the van. As they we’re getting in, Clint stopped. 

“Tony, please don’t tell me you actually just said that just now.” He pleaded. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Nevermind, then.”

“Oh my Lord.” Natasha huffed behind her boyfriend as she got into a middle seat of the van, Clint on the one beside that. The 3 boyfriends already in behind them. 

“What am I missing here?” Tony asked, voice coming up a bit. 

“Nothing doll, ignore Clint. He’s just overhyping things again.” 

Tony sputtered incredulously “Do people even say hyping? Isn’t that a 21st century thing? It’s still the 80’s babe.” 

“I feel like I’m the one missing something this time.” Clint deadpanned once again. 

“Is Tony trying to predict the future again?” Bruce called from the front seat looking amused. 

“I am not!” Tony put a hand over his heart. “You, Banner are a cruel cruel man. Me, predicting. Please. That was just insulting.” 

“Yea, okay Tony.” Bruce smiled at his science bro. 

“Bruce, I can feel the judgement radiating off you.” Tony said looking a bit miffed. 

“...” 

“No respect. I get no respect from you people. That’s it! Thor! Run me over with the excuse you call a vehicle!!” Tony said solidly, getting up from his place between his boyfriends only to get pulled back into his own seat. “You guys are no fun, you know that right?”He turned his head to them both. 

Steve hit Tony with a hard look. “Yes, Tony. You have told us on multiple occasions. However we can’t have fun if you're dead.” 

“I gotta agree with Stevie here, doll.” 

“...”

“And we all respect you.” Bruce called from the front. 

“I hate you all.” 

“You really don’t Edwards.” Natasha laughed. 

=====

Tony’s apartment was the last one they stopped at. And it was also the one where Tony finally asked where they were going. May; or his boss had given him the break off, to enjoy with his friends and he was planning on going with them regardless, so it didn’t really cross his mind to ask. But as his friends sat in his living room as he began to pack, he realized he didn’t know what he was packing for. Turning outside after packing his bare essentials- toothbrushes and stuff. Tony went towards his friends who had already hoarded his kitchen- thanks Thor. 

“Uh, so. If you don’t mind me asking. Where are we going?” 

The all stared a bit blank. 

“Where have you been, Son of Edward's.” Thor gave him the driest look, which honestly looked weird on the football star. 

“Just answer the question.” He said back just as evenly. 

“New York.” Steve supplied, sighing a bit. But Tony could hear the amused tone in his voice. Tony paused then, registering the state. 

“New York.” He repeated. They nodded, Tony gulped a bit. Tony himself probably had an apartment lying around in the Upper West Side. The second Stark mansion was in the Upper East Side. And if his old friends are there they don’t really leave the Upper East side- it was a rich kids thing. So it should be fine, but just to clarify he asked anyways. “Like where in New York though?”

They all look a bit contemplative. Then Bruce spoke up. “Not Harlem.” He said a bit solemnly. 

“What’s wrong with Harlem?” Steve asked their usually unopinionated scientist.

“I went a while ago and- uh. Let’s say I may have lost my temper a couple times and the people there don’t happen to like me very much.” Bruce scratched his chin nervously, but still looked rather sheepish. “Don’t ask.” 

“Alright, so no Harlem then.” Steve bit his lip, then looked at the rest of them. “Anyone else?” 

“We could go to Brooklyn, I miss it a bit.” Bucky offered. Clearing the air. 

“We discussed earlier that we’d check out Fifth, we all have money that’s just been piling up. So we thought why not? And even if we can’t buy shit, it’s be nice for sightseeing.” Natasha added. 

“I want a leather jacket.” Steve cracked a smile. 

“Yes you do.” Tony smiled back. God, Steve would look so good in leather. It’s times like these he missed his wealth. 

Tony opened his mouth again. “Where are we staying?” 

“Motels probably, the car?” Clint shruged. Tony bit his lip. He does have an apartment, the only reason he wasn’t at any of his was because he didn’t want to be found. The area was pretty secluded, and he’s been missing almost 4 months now. They could stay there but he’d have to get rid of anything Stark related. Tony decided. He had a call to make. 

“I’ll be right back.” Tony shuffled out and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing one of the two numbers he has on his phone, he waited. It rang a couple times. Then someone answerd. One of his two most trusted adversaries. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Uh. It’s Tony. Are you alone right now?”

“Tony! It’s good to hear from you again. Where have you been!”

“I’m sorry. I just- I need a favour. But you can’t tell my mom or Howard, okay?” 

“Anything for you Tony, just you have to let me see you. I’ve been so worried.”

“Yea, of course. I missed you too Obie.” Tony smiled a bit. “Anyways, you remember that apartment you and dad got me, is it still…”

Tony smiled into his phone. Obie was always looking out for him when stuff was out of Jarvis' hand.


	7. Tony my boy, I'll always be here for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took forever. That chapter was so weird to post. I don't even know what happened. I should be doing my various gigantic ass projects but, here's this instead. Hope ya like it. 
> 
> Is anyone even reading this story?

“Are we there yet?”

 

“Not yet.” Thor grumbled from the driver's seat.  

====

 

“How ‘bout now?”

 

“Not yet.” Bruce yawned from the passenger's seat.  

 

===

 

“I have to pee.”

 

“For the love of God Clint shut up.” Bucky cried from the back.

 

===

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Just go to sleep like Tony. Clint. Please.” Steve slumped back. The smallest of his boyfriends sleeping away on his lap.

 

====

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

“Clint, if you don’t shut up, I will end you.” Natasha cracked an eye open from under her blanket.

 

“Shutting up.”

 

===

 

“Are we there?” Tony yawned, finally getting up.

 

“Yes.” Steve answered.

 

“Oh my God!” Clint gave everyone a look. ”Why does it always work for Tony?!”

 

“Shut up Clint.”

 

“I hate you all.”

 

===  

 

“Anyways, where to first?”

 

“Well, I think first we should check in somewhere.” Bruce suggested from his place in the front seat while constantly making sure Thor kept his hands on the wheel.

 

“Sounds sound to me.” Steve agreed.

 

“Yea. I need to piss too.” Clint nodded his head. Natasha took a long, loud sip of her water, teasing Clint. Though no one would ever accuse her of such out loud.

 

Tony contemplated their conversation for a moment, vaguely hearing about cheap motels before he drifted into his own head. His apartment was empty and he knows no one has touched anything since he last stayed there, and when he was there it was usually to smash and get smashed, Ty and him we’re on and off so he would occasionally bring a girl or two over. He didn’t even stay at the apartment often so it was kinda like an vacation cottage? He did live on site for school so, it was to be expected he wasn’t there as often. He just had to pick up the keys from Obie now and him and his friends wouldn’t have to stay at some ratty motel. God. _A motel_. Not even a hotel. The only thing was he hadn’t explained that he had faked his kidnapping or anything and the media wasn’t even aware of the fact which explained why Obie didn’t know to question him or anything. Obie knew him and Howard didn’t get on much. He had lied on the phone and said he left his set of keys at the mansion and didn’t want to come home so he had gotten Obie to do him a solid and let him borrow the set Obie had kept for himself.  

 

At first Tony didn’t want anyone to have a key for his flat but then Obie had said in case he lost his own or if something happened. Then he was given the choice of whether Obie or Howard would keep a set. It was utter bullshit in his opinion but now he couldn’t be more glad. Getting Jarvis to get the keys for him would be too risky anyways. And they couldn’t just pick the lock the place was in a pretty tight. And the bills would show up for water usage and stuff. He’d have to let Obie know to sweep that shot under the rug.

 

Obie knew Tony had come with friends so the whole situation would be made easier. So finally Tony spoke up. “Hey guys.”

 

“Yes Tony?” Bruce sighed rubbing a hand over his seemingly stressed. Tony swore it had only been a minute since he tuned out.

 

“Uh. I have a place here. We can stay at.”

 

“Are you serious man?” Clint called.

 

“After all that.” Bucky gave him a deadpan face.

 

“Forgot?” Tony supplied uneasy, grinning a bit.

 

“Anyways that’s great sweetheart. But are you sure. We know you don’t get on with your parents and all so we don’t wanna intrude or anything.”

 

“Yea, Tony. It’s not a big deal. We can figure it out.” Natasha stared back at her friend in concern.

 

“No. No. It’s nothing like that. Thanks though for taking that into consideration.” Tony smiled.

 

“Of course we will doll. Always.”  Bucky quipped.

 

“But where then?” Asked his other boyfriend.

 

“Uh. Well. I’ll show you in a bit. First though we have to stop somewhere. I need to pick up something first.”

 

Clint cut in before Tony could say anymore. “Hm, Alright Tones. But please hurry the fuck up. I have to piss. Christ sake.”

 

“Yea okay. Thor? Can I drive?” He asked unsure. Thor gladly gave up his seat happy that Tony had revealed to them he had already had a place for them to stay in. And also to get out of Banners’ piercing glare. Regardless of how calm the man really seemed. It wasn’t his fault he kept getting distracted. He honestly didn’t even need two hands on the wheel. So turning into a gas station to fill gas and change seats, Thor was out and Tony came forward. Before anyone could move for Thor, he had made his way between the set of boyfriends left at the back. Unaware to everyone but the two’s amusement.

 

“Ready?” Tony called back.

 

“Yep.” They replied in concession.

 

“Kay.” With that Tony zoomed out of the station.

 

“Babeee.” Steve cried out. “Slow down!”

 

“Hunny,” Tony called from the front. “How much slower can I go in this hunk of junk? No offence Thor. I just don’t get vans.” He said casually.

 

“None taken. We have all come to understand your distaste for them, unless you are in the arms of our dear Captain and Jock.” Tony slapped a hand over his face, blushing a bit.

 

“Please shut up Thor.”

 

“Hands on the wheel Edwards.” Bruce called from beside him.

 

“Ugh. We’re almost there.” About a half hour later Tony was pulling into Midtown and making his way to Obie’s penthouse. Turning into the underground lot below an expensive looking condominium, Tony braced himself. “Dam tones.” He heard Clint mumble.

 

“Where are we Tony?” Natasha asked.

 

“Uncles, I have to pick something up.” Tony said a bit nervous. Anything could go wrong. Still in the car he opened the window and began pressing in the buzzer number into the keypad which would let him into the lot. Buzzing in, he waited for an answer. His friends were silent by him. After a couple seconds a deep, rough voice answered him. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Obie?” Tony drawled out.

 

“Is that you Tony?”

 

“One and only.”

 

“Oh Tony, my boy. I’ll let you up. Bring your friends too.” Then with a click before Tony could say anything he hung up. _Shit, Shit Shit._ He was screwed. Obie didn’t know that his friends didn’t know he was _Tony fucking Stark_.  Pulling out his phone as he parked the car and made his way to turn to his friends.

 

“I don’t think you guys should come up.” Tony said slowly, wanting them to sink it in.

 

“Come on man, I need to piss real bad.” Clint said. “Your good with your Uncle right? Otherwise you wouldn’t have come to him.”

 

“I guess.” Giving up and not wanting to argue Tony sighed and got out. Sending a quick text to Obie, letting him know about the whole ‘Stark’ situation. He didn’t get to see Obie’s reply by the time’s his friends got out. “Come on.” He sighed.

 

“Hey Tony, are you sure. You know you don’t have to listen to Clint right?” Bucky probbed.

 

“Yea, but Obie asked for you guys anyways.” _Not when he could easily rat him out to Howard._

Walking to the elevators, Tony buzzed in again to open up the door into the foyer. It had a fountain but was empty otherwise. Gaining automatic access, he pressed the up button. Waiting for the elevator he examined his friends.

 

“Okay, you guys got to smooth out your clothes and stuff. Obie’s a bit uptight about images but not too bad in general. He lives in Midtown so that says enough.” They all straightened out their clothes, Natasha as impeccable as ever.

 

‘Ding’ And that was the elevator. Still empty.

 

“What floor Tony?” Bruce asked, looking at all the lit up buttons.

 

“The Penthouse.” Pressing the button, and turning it green Bruce and finished his menial task.

 

“Dam, Tones. Seriously. We knew you came from wealth but still.” Clint looked a bit awed. Tony smiled a bit to himself. _You don’t even know, Clint. You don’t even know._ Tony himself had never really realized the luxury he lived in. Howard may be a dick and his mom was a bit off but money was a always a constant. Something he hadn't ever worried about, until he’d run. He probably had a couple stacks of cash at his apartment just ‘cause. Thinking about it now, he really realized how much money his family had. They were very lenient about it with him too.

 

His mom, to express her love. Not knowing how to unless in a materialistic view. And his dad- Howard. He had used it to get Tony out of his face, ‘go do something elsewhere, if you need cash just take it.’ And things like that. Tony himself didn’t put a lot to money similar to his parents, it just wasn’t a big deal to him. Obie was a bit more caught on money then any of them, but didn’t live on the Upper East Side which Tony thought was odd. But everyone has their preferences.

 

The floor opened up to reveal an open concept living room and a man standing behind a bar. Bald and smoking a pipe. Strange in these times but it suited him.

 

“Hey Obie!” Tony called from the elevator. Stepping out the rest of his friends behind him admiring the decor.

 

“Tony, my boy! How are you? It’s been a while.”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Come on all of you take a seat in the living room.” They all made their way, the living room large and open much like everything else. The bar Obie stood behind in view. The friends regarded the man, Natasha found him odd. Something was wrong with his tone of voice. Steve and Bucky trying to not make a bad impression, unsure if they were supposed to make their relationship public, or anything for that matter. Clint was needing the toilet. Bruce had finally calmed down and Thor was sitting still in awe of all the decor, himself having had it been awhile since he had witness such wealth. It reminded him of his home. His riches that have now been left behind, regardless he was happy with his friends. Settling back and paying attention to the people around him, Thor leaned back into the couch. As did most of the other slowly.   

 

Finally the older man spoke up, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Here let me pour you all a drink. What do you want Kiddo? And your friends too. I think I have some of that stuff you still like-”

 

Tony cut him off before he could say anymore. “I don’t drink anymore, Obie.” He interrupted. The older man stopped. Then turned back around to stare at the younger one. The friends quiet unsure how to react.

 

“What?” He asked, clarifying.

 

“I don’t drink anymore.” Tony said again, trying to sound sure of himself a bit slower than he intended. Then the older man started laughing, Tony standing up and making his way to the bar.

 

“Come on Tony. That was funny. Here I’ll even open some of the better stuff.” Obie suggested laughing.

 

“Seriously Obie.” He was serious.

 

“Oh? Then what? Have you turned to harder drugs instead?” The bald man asked, still laughing a bit. Staring down at the genius, who however only looked back as serious as ever. ”Your serious.” Obie then stated.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh Tony. Come one, why? Can’t hold your liquor anymore?”

 

“No, it’s not that.” Tony said hesitantly, not knowing whether to make clear why he stopped.

 

“Then.” The bald man probbed.

 

“Well, I thought, turning over a new leaf and stuff would be cool.”

 

“Oh. I see. Then, one drink with me should be fine. Man up. Come on. Here ya go.” Putting the drink in Tony’s hand, Tony clutched it. It had been awhile. One drink wouldn’t hurt.

 

“Tony!” Bruce called suddenly breaking everyone out of their stupor.

 

“Yea?” Tony asked, confused. Breaking Tony from the small trance he’d been in.    

 

“You have to drive.” He said quickly. Tony slumped a bit, glad he didn’t given to the temptation.

 

“Shit right. Thanks Brucie bear.”

 

“No problem.” He said quietly.

 

“Oh.” Obie said. Himself however taking the drink once meant for Tony. “Let’s all take a seat.”

 

“Yea.” Tony agreed, sitting beside his boyfriends.

 

“So, introduce your friends Tony. These are ones I haven’t seen before.” Obie sighed, sitting down.

 

“Ah, so Steve and Bucky. Natasha and Clint. And Thor and Bruce.” Each one nodding in turn. “This is my Uncle Obie.”

 

“Hello. Also Tony?” Obie said looking up from his drink, and scrunching up his brows.

 

Tony looked back, “Yea?” He asked.

 

“What in God’s name are you wearing?.” Tony blushed, it wasn’t that bad. The rest of his friends just shifted uncomfortably.

 

“I-”

 

“What would your mother say?” Obie asked, scowling. Tony bunched up at the implication. His mother would burn his clothing. He could hear her now, ‘Christ sake Tony, at least wear Givenchy or something’.  “You know I don’t care Tony, but still.”

 

Tony sighed then answered sheepishly. “No your right. I just thought of trying something new.” His friends said nothing. Still very unsure of the whole situation.

 

“Alright. Anyways Tony, keys are on the key ring. And everything's as you left it. I just have some work to get to.”

 

“Oh? Alright. Thanks.” Tony said subconsciously preening out his clothing.

 

“By the way Tony.” Obie said.

 

“Yea?” Tony looked back at the man. Nudging his friends up.

 

“Your boyfriend-” Steve and Bucky flinched.

 

“Dumped him long time ago.” Tony said cutting him off, not wanting Steve and Bucky to think him unloyal. They relaxed a bit.

 

“Oh? Well anyways, I’m pretty sure he trashed your car. I was sorting through bills and your car came up along with some incriminating evidence, I assumed you’d have repaired it or something but there weren’t any expenses on that so- just thought I’d let you know.” Tony fumes a bit at this. Technically he left his car in the school lot but he guesses now it’s garbage. The fuckers.

 

“Oh. You file a lawsuit?” He asked instead, hoping he didn’t unwilling to deal with the aftermath.

 

“No, I didn’t think it was a big enough deal. Didn’t you do something similar to him a while back, after the whole Rumiko thing?”

 

“Yea.” Tony sneered. Rumiko put them against one another, he didn’t even like her in the first place.

 

“Then it’s good I didn’t, keep it even,”

 

“Yea. Thanks Obie. I’m going to head out now. Keep it all low. And don’t tell Ty, where I am.”

 

“No problem, my boy. I’m here for you whenever.” Obie smiled. Waving at them all goodbye.

 

===

 

They left the apartment and Tony was driving to his place. When Clint finally spoke up. “Your uncle’s kinda creepy.”

 

“I agree.” Natasha added.

 

“He was a bit odd.” Thor also added.

 

“Yea.” Bruce nodded. “I don’t think it’s healthy for him to be offering drinks like that to you.”

 

“What?” Tony asked. Startled. _It wasn’t?_

 

“What do you mean what. It’s not normal.” Bruce said again, thinking that that was evidence enough, which made some sense. Drinking was bad.

 

“And the jab at your clothes man. Ouch.” Clint added in again.

 

“Yea hun. That was a bit odd.” Steve said.

 

“Nah. You guys are just overthinking it. It’s normal honestly.” Tony said. Tony drove up higher almost reaching the Upper West Side.

 

“So where’s the place?” Clint asked.

 

“Upper West.” Tony said.

 

“Shit really?” Clint said.

 

“Yea.”

 

“Nice. How’d you score a place like that?”  

 

“Well, my dad and uncle bought it for me a while ago. I used it here and there but I think it’ll be a good fit for us all.”

 

“No way!” Clint exclaimed.

 

“Are you sure about this Tony?” Steve said. Not wanting his boyfriend to reface any bad memories.

 

“Yea. I barely used the place anyways. Don’t worry babe.”

 

“Alright. Alright.” Pulling into a fancy complex, they all grabbed their light luggage's, and followed Tony to the fourth floor. Turning and walking to the end of the hallway, Tony paused before opening the door, reading the number. _416_

 

Opening the door, he exhaled and let himself step inside.

 

It was beautiful. Spacious and futuristic. With boxy furniture and a sleek design. They were all enraptured.       

  
“Welcome to Chez Moi.” Tony smiled. It felt kind of good to be back. At least back and away from all the bullshit, especially with his new friends. And definitely with his boyfriends. Did he mention, that yes. That was plural. And yes, they were also really fucking hot.

"By the way Tony. After I take a piss, you gotta tell us about what you did to the asshole that fucked up your car." Then Clint ran to the bathroom. They could hear Clint yell from there. "FINAL FUCKING-LY!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me aware of all the plot holes. Don't take me all too seriously if you see 'em. I'm a bit disappointed in how this is turning out.


End file.
